


Ordinary

by sunkissedworld



Series: Soulmate Au [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Comedy, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Pain Bond, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedworld/pseuds/sunkissedworld
Summary: Miya waits, letting the silence stretch long enough for Sakusa to sigh once and Ushijima to blink at him three times, and then he points a finger at Ushijima with his raised hand and says, “I say you talk to him.”“I’m not sure Bokuto would agree to a conversation with me.” At least not yet. Ushijima silently adds to his honest statement.Miya rolls his eyes. “Not Bokuto. Ya think I’m gonna let you anywhere near that endearing asshole before you settle your differences with that other asshole?” He snorts and Ushijima doesn’t like where this is going. He likes it even less when Miya’s smile turns wicked and Sakusa watches on fondly. “No. You are going to talk to Oikawa.”
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru, Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Bokuto Koutarou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori
Series: Soulmate Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747666
Comments: 27
Kudos: 299





	Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being longer than I intended.  
> I wanted to wait until we got some chapters on Ushijima before posting this part since I wanted the story to follow the canon plot line as much as possible. 
> 
> Thank you for all the kind words on the first part of this series. Thank you for all the kudos as well. I strongly recommend you to read that part first.  
> Do enjoy!

Ushijima is not ordinary. 

It helps that for most of his life people have told him how extraordinary he is. As a young athlete that quickly grew to become a cannon worthy of representing his own country in the sport he excelled in; yeah, Ushijima never really found himself doubting his worth. Factually, he is not ordinary. Screaming fans, database statistics and unquestionable success is enough to attest to that. 

Yet somehow, every time he thinks of them, Ushijima finds himself incapable of feeling anything but ordinary. 

“I see.” Ushijima states, eyes unfocused as they stay locked on the cup of tea he holds. “Thank you.” 

“Don’t thank me.” Sakusa replies, eyes narrowing as he stuffs his hands in the pockets of his zipped up jacket. “Fix it.” 

“I can’t.” Ushijima confesses, feeling Sakusa’s gaze intensify, “I don’t know how.” 

Ushijima takes a sip from his cup to further avoid meeting his friend’s eyes. “I was afraid you would say that.” Sakusa mutters loud enough for Ushijima to hear. He says nothing to that and they sit in silence for a few seconds before Sakusa speaks up. “Wakatoshi, I didn’t come all this way for you to tell me you are not going to even try.” 

Ushijima recoils at those words. “Try?” He questions, a scowl setting on his features as he meets Sakusa’s eyes. “I have already tried. They have made it clear they are the ones that don’t want to try.” 

Sakusa barely reacts to Ushijima’s angry tone. Instead, he raises his eyebrow as he leans back against his seat, getting comfortable to further prove he is the one in control and at ease with this conversation “That’s not what Bokuto said.” 

Ushijima looks away, suddenly having the urge to swallow the lump in his throat that’s building up. He takes a second to collect himself before he asks; “what did he say, then?” 

“He said that you and Oikawa found each other in middle school.” Sakusa retells, “that a friend figured out Bokuto might be your second soulmate. That said friend told you, quite clearly, that information and you did nothing.” 

Ushijima’s scowl hardens. “I told Tsukishima that perhaps Oikawa might find that information useful considering he was weeks away from leaving the country.” 

“No.” Sakusa retorts, “you told Tsukishima to tell Oikawa of the possibility that Bokuto could be your other soulmate because, and I quote, ‘perhaps he will find use of this information.’ Implying you wouldn’t be doing anything.” Sakusa pauses and after Ushijima says nothing he concludes; “Which you didn’t.” 

“I was afraid of rejection.” Ushijima finds himself confessing after Sakusa’s words echo loudly in his head. 

“You were afraid of Bokuto rejecting you?” Sakusa’s incredulous tone is evident. “Bokuto Koutarou? Please tell me we are talking about the same Bokuto. I mean, you do know him, right?” 

It’s a bit infuriating the way Sakusa is talking down on him but a part of Ushijima strongly believes he deserves this so he pushes back the desire to remind Sakusa that he is the senior and instead tries to focus on the fact that Sakusa is here to help. 

“No.” Ushijima replies, hands closed in tight fists over his lap, cup of tea long forgotten. “I don’t know him.” 

Sakusa considers him for a second and Ushijima assumes that Sakusa probably holds a lot more knowledge than he is letting on. Though his tone is mocking and harsh, Sakusa is more or less trying to understand Ushijima’s side of the story and Ushijima can’t feel anything but gratitude for his effort. After all, though Ushijima’s friendship with Sakusa is years old, Ushijima is aware that Bokuto holds a high level of importance in Sakusa’s life. This meet up is proof of that. 

“Right.” Sakusa says, “because you rejected him.” 

Ushijima instantly opens his mouth to argue back but words seem to fail him as the statement holds truth greater than any excuse Ushijima could make up. Even so, he still says; “I didn’t reject him.” 

“Good.” Sakusa states and Ushijima blinks at him, confused. “This would have been much harder if that were the case.” 

Ushijima finds himself smiling sadly in response. “As if it’s not hard enough.” 

Sakusa sighs. “It won’t be easy, that’s for sure.” He says, eyes dropping to look at his cellphone resting on the table. Just then a notification pops up, lighting up his phone. Ushijima snorts at the love sick expression that takes over Sakusa’s face. “Is he coming over?” Ushijima asks and when Sakusa looks up to give him a questioning look he simply replies by tilting his head to the other side of the cafe where he knows Miya Atsumu is sitting. 

“What gave it away? The hat and sunglasses? The more he tries to be incognito, the more attention he draws.” 

Ushijima shrugs, “his stare always feels heavy.” He explains, “I assume I’m not his favourite person at the moment?” 

“If it makes any difference, he dislikes Oikawa more.” 

Ushijima feels a tug in his chest at the mention of Oikawa. “Do you know if...” Ushijima trails off, unsure of whether or not he should even be asking anything. Should he be allowed information? What would he even ask? 

“No.” Sakusa says anyways seemingly knowing what Ushijima had in mind “I never met Oikawa and I didn’t want to hear anything from Hinata.” A frown overtakes Sakusa’s face and Ushijima finds himself relating to that reaction. 

Sakusa’s phone lights up with another notification and both of them stare at it until it goes away. 

“I know where you stand when it comes to soulmates.” Sakusa says just as his phone lights up again. From where Ushijima sits he can see the notification continue to pop up on the screen, one after another. It’s no surprise to him that Miya is annoying even in texting. He is somewhat impressed with Sakusa’s capability of ignoring him. “We talked about it in our last practice together.” 

“I remember.” Ushijima says as his mind takes him back to that day. Sakusa had been the one to bring it up and though he wasn’t aware of the information then, he now knows it’s because he had found out Miya Atsumu was his soulmate earlier that week. 

Ushijima, at the time, was not fond of the topic. Any information he ever retained about soulmates most often came from one source and that was his father. After his parents divorced, his father lost credibility in Ushijima’s eyes but even so, one thing stuck to him. Soulmates are inevitable. 

Sakusa approached him that last practice, shoulders slumped and hands secured in his pocket looking to be contemplating his very existence. He then asked Ushijima his opinion on soulmates and Ushijima’s face had turned into an ugly frown of understanding. 

Bluntly he had stated soulmates were an “inevitable inconvenience.” Sakusa had agreed and that had been the end of that. 

“Back then you didn’t know Bokuto was your second soulmate.” 

“Back then I didn’t even know I had a second soulmate.” Ushijima clarifies, though it was later that year when he found out. 

“So I am going to assume you don’t consider Bokuto an inconvenience?” 

Ushijima looks down once again at Sakusa’s phone, still showing the notifications he keeps receiving from Miya, and then he sighs to meet his friend’s knowing eyes. “I don’t even consider Oikawa an inconvenience. Back then things were different.” 

“And how are things now?” 

Ushijima truthfully responds. “The same. Relatively the same.” Sakusa nods and Ushijima straightens his back. “But I’m willing to change that.” 

“Oh?” The corner of Sakusa’s lip turns upward and Ushijima has to control the urge to scowl at him for looking so proud. “I don’t know Oikawa, but I do know Bokuto. He is a handful. Are you really willing to put in all that work?” 

The question itself feels like a handful to Ushijima but regardless of how difficult the path ahead seems, the answer comes quickly to his mind. “He is my soulmate.” A pause. “They both are.” Ushijima is not sure if that would have been a sufficient answer for anybody else but Sakusa seems to accept it; nodding once again before he hints a smile. 

“You can’t back down.” 

“I never back down.” 

“Good.” Sakusa states just as the screen of his phone goes dark. He sighs; “here comes the first challenge.” Ushijima blinks at him but before he can ask, Miya Atsumu is there; pulling a chair from the table next to theirs and sitting right at the head of the table. 

“Omi. Ushijima. What a surprise.” 

“He knew you were there.” Sakusa says as Ushijima nods in greeting. 

“Oh, well, that makes this easier.” 

“Atsumu.” Sakusa warns but Miya doesn’t seem deterred as he crosses over his legs and narrows his eyes at Ushijima. 

“Now, I’m sure Omi has updated you on the current situation which is that we all know you are our beam nuisance’s perfect half— well, one third.” Miya rambles, “and I’m sure ya guys figured out the problem and we are now working towards the solution. I would just like to make the suggestion, and I know it might prove to be a challenge but,” Miya stresses the last word with a hand raising to make the scene all too dramatic. Ushijima controls the urge to narrow his eyes while Sakusa openly rolls his. Miya waits, letting the silence stretch long enough for Sakusa to sigh once and Ushijima to blink at him three times, and then he points a finger at Ushijima with his raised hand and says, “I say you talk to him.” 

“I’m not sure Bokuto would agree to a conversation with me.” _At least not yet._ Ushijima silently adds to his honest statement. 

Miya rolls his eyes. “Not Bokuto. Ya think I’m gonna let you anywhere near that endearing asshole before you settle your differences with that other asshole?” He snorts and Ushijima doesn’t like where this is going. He likes it even less when Miya’s smile turns wicked and Sakusa watches on fondly. “No. You are going to talk to Oikawa.” 

Talking to Oikawa was never much of a challenge. Regardless of their rotten attitude towards each other in their school days, Ushijima always found the time to talk to him and vice versa. Though most of the words they exchanged hardly made up good conversation; talking to Oikawa was a common occurrence and one usually centred around volleyball. 

Even Now, with Oikawa countries away, Ushijima thinks he won’t find a challenge in starting a conversation with him but rather in the topic of their conversation. 

Unlike in their school days, Ushijima doesn’t have praises or advice for his play. They are not at a constant need to best each other in tournaments. The competitive aspects of their association has long since settled and volleyball, though it still belongs in their lives respectively, no longer matters to their relationship. 

Or lack, therefore, of relationship. 

So if Ushijima really wanted to, he could reach out and speak to Oikawa but then with no volleyball to talk about, they would have to solely focus on the only other topic they ever conversed about. 

Oikawa has made it clear since the beginning that he didn’t care much for their soul bond. Soulmates, to him, were not inevitable perfect bonds. They were options, a very appealing option, but not definite. Ushijima still remembers hearing Oikawa explain this to him the day they finally spoke about the pain they shared with each other. Ushijima had struggled coming to terms with the idea of soulmates not being definite in Oikawa’s eyes while Oikawa had scoffed at Ushijima’s trust in the perfectness of a bond. 

After that conversation Oikawa refused to talk about their bond, only bringing it up from time to time to complain about the pain just to irritate Ushijima. After all, Ushijima knows Oikawa never really cared for the pain itself, in fact, much like Ushijima, the pain they shared was often motivation to keep pushing forward. What truly bothered Oikawa was that it was Ushijima who was his soulmate and it was knowing that, that had Ushijima questioning his own belief in soulmates. 

Or course finding out they had another soulmate in high school really turned things around since it forced Oikawa to further wonder about soulmates and it forced Ushijima to reinforce his faith in the absolute aspect of their bond. Yet even with that great of a change, nothing really changed and Oikawa still left. 

Upon reflection, Oikawa’s stance on soulmates had really shaken his entire attitude towards perfect bonds and perhaps that is why Ushijima could easily blame Oikawa for the way he handled finding out Bokuto was also his soulmate. 

It’s unfortunately the only thing he thinks about for the week that passes after his cafe meet up with Sakusa and Miya that quickly ended when one of the customers finally recognized one of them and they had to leave before they caused a commotion. 

A part of him can only live in regret as he thinks about Bokuto while the other part burns with anger towards Oikawa at the way he conditioned Ushijima to believe soulmates weren’t perfect. 

But of course Ushijima knows he can’t really blame Oikawa. He also knows that his mistakes and regrets are his alone, he can’t try to excuse them as consequences to his exposure to Oikawa’s wrong beliefs. After all, he can’t blame rejecting Bokuto on Oikawa rejecting him, even though that’s all the childish part of him wants to do. 

“You really shouldn’t be thinking this hard.” Kageyama’s voice breaks through his thoughts. “You will only hurt yourself.” 

“Thoughts work differently for us.” Ushijima reminds his setter, “yours, are after all, not entirely all yours.” 

Kageyama shrugs as he takes a seat on the bench next to Ushijima. With a quick glance around the room Ushijima can now see that all the other Adlers members have evacuated the locker room and perhaps Kageyama had been right and he has been thinking too hard if Hoshiumi managed to leave without him noticing. 

“Thinking about Oikawa can be dangerous for anyone.” Kageyama states, “I recommend you don’t.” 

It’s always interesting to see Kageyama’s childish behaviour towards Oikawa. It often reminds Ushijima of his own behaviour back in their school days. “Miya has suggested I reach out to him.” 

“If _he_ suggested it, I wouldn’t do it.” Kageyama replies and Ushijima remembers then that Miya irritates Kageyama just as much as Oikawa. “But I’m assuming this is the big plan Shouyou keeps thinking about regarding Bokuto?” 

“Yes.” Ushijima confirms. “I want to make this right. Are you aware of the situation?” 

“I knew about it in my first year.” Kageyama confesses and Ushijima is not really surprised. “It’s not like any of you really tried to hide it. Besides, though Shouyou doesn’t want to get involved...” Kageyama trails off before lamenting, “it’s all he thinks about.” 

“Oh.” Ushijima says, a little surprised to see Kageyama so annoyed, “I am sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault.” Kageyama says, “it’s Oikawa’s.” 

“I think it’s perhaps both of ours.” 

Kageyama snorts, “no, I’m sure it’s Oikawa's. I’ve known him since middle school. He may have not told me this personally, but he told everyone else. Everyone knew about Oikawa’s attitude towards soulmates.” 

“I wasn’t the most gratifying option.” 

“You are not an _option._ ” Kageyama scoffs, “you’re his destiny. No matter how far Oikawa runs, he can’t escape that.” 

Those words echo louder than anything else as they take Ushijima back to a time when he heard familiar words from his closest friends. 

_“You shouldn’t worry about it.”_ Semi had told him in their second year of high school. _“Things will work out. They have to.”_

 _“He is right Wakatoshi-kun!”_ Tendou chirped in. _“We did, after all.”_

_“Semi never hated you.”_

Ushijima still remembers Semi’s deep sigh as Tendou tried to argue that he had originally been disliked by Semi. He remembers Tendou’s over dramatic explanation as to why he thought so. Ushijima and Semi had shared a knowing look before agreeing with him and letting him run off to befriend the first years. 

_“He just doesn’t understand I was a shitty person last year.”_ Semi had said once Tendou was out of sight. _“With my attitude, it just looked like I disliked everyone.”_ Semi had shrugged, _“so if you think about it, the real problem here is Oikawa’s attitude.”_

Ushijima had wanted to agree, especially considering his recent interaction with Oikawa in the Inter-high qualification match. His taunting, name calling, and insufferable attitude towards Ushijima had sparked his own childish qualities and Ushijima can’t help but dislike the way the desire to prove Oikawa wrong grows. _“He hates me and I don’t think I make it any easier.”_

 _“He doesn’t hate you.”_ Semi had stated, _“he just hasn’t accepted the bond like you have and it’s probably because he is a shit. Even Iwaizumi thinks Oikawa is a shitty person. He doesn’t hate you.”_

“He is just scared.” Kageyama’s voice once again breaks through, bringing Ushijima back to the Adlers locker room instead of the Shiratorizawa gym. “Even Shouyou thinks so.” 

“How do you feel about their friendship?” Ushijima asks, curiosity getting the better of him. 

“I stopped concerning myself with his friends the moment he befriended Tsukishima.” Ushijima laughs at Kageyama’s pinched expression. “Which reminds me; was Tsukishima the one who told you about Bokuto?” 

He was. Ushijima can still remember that day so clearly. He had been feeling tired the days leading up to that. School work was at its heaviest with the year soon coming to an end. At that time he was still deciding on little details regarding he choice to continue with Volleyball. His parents often called to give advice while he also spent a lot of time with his coaches, making sure he was doing everything properly. 

The day Tsukishima approached him had been the last of the first year’s training camp. The day before that had been the day Ushijima found out Oikawa was planning to go overseas. 

He wasn’t in the best mindset. It even took him longer than usual to process the words spoken to him. The first year Karasuno middle blocker had approached him almost reluctantly, respectfully inquiring about his soulmate bond with Oikawa. 

_“Is it a pain bond?”_ Ushijima had been surprised at the question but he quickly concluded that it wasn’t uncommon for people to know. Specially since both Oikawa and him were quite popular. What had he shocked speechless was the question that followed. _“Do you, perhaps, have more than one soulmate?”_

At the time, Ushijima and Oikawa had only known about their other soulmate for a few months. Not many people knew— in fact, Ushijima was sure only his friends and perhaps the third years of Aobajohsai were privy to that information. 

_“What makes you say that?”_ Tendou had asked, running to Ushijima the moment he had gone stiff. Tsukishima has backtracked a little, looking uncomfortable as Semi soon approached to listen on to the conversation. 

_“I’m sorry, I know it’s none of my business. It’s just that they wouldn’t leave me alone and… I apologize if I caused you any discomfort.”_ He said and Ushijima nearly panicked when he bowed to excuse himself. 

Thankfully Tendou blocked his path. _“Are you saying you know someone with a pain bond?”_

Tsukishima frowned at him and that’s around the time that Hinata approached them, cheerfully saying _“do you really think Bokuto-san is his soulmate?”_

Hinata’s words, much like anything Hinata usually does, left him astonished. Ushijima remembers Tsukishima’s groan of annoyance and Semi and Tendou’s mouth dropping in unison. Hinata himself had eventually frozen and stuttered his way out of staying any longer as Ushijima made sense of his words. 

_“Bokuto?”_ He had asked, to no one in particular but Semi and Tendou had both turned to face Tsukishima who was glaring at Hinata’s retreating back. 

_“He plays for Fukurodani in Tokyo.”_ The middle blocker responded. 

_“He is a spiker.”_ Semi had said, _“I’ve heard about him. I’ve seen him at nationals.”_

Tendou had made a chocking sound and Ushijima— 

Ushijima’s mind had gone blank just before all the information came to him like a crashing cold wave. It was a lot to process he didn’t even know where to start. His mind just kept supplying images of all the national tournaments he attended, of all the times he might have seen Bokuto. He eventually draws up an image of him; he pictures his wild black and white hair, pictures his tall and muscular stature. Fukurodani is one of the top school in Tokyo. Bokuto is someone even Sakusa has talked to him about. 

It’s just a theory. Tsukishima approached him to test a theory. Yet somehow Ushijima’s heart beats hard against his chest and his whole body feels as if it’s burning; veins fuelled with the same fire that burned when he found out Oikawa was his soulmate. 

Oikawa. Right. Oikawa didn’t want him. Oikawa was leaving; his mind was quick to remind him and so Ushijima took a step back, drawing in the attention of his friends and Tsukishima. _“You should inform Oikawa, perhaps he will find use of this information.”_

Ushijima didn’t stay long enough to see their reaction. 

“If we are being technical, Hinata was the one who told me, but yes, Tsukishima brought it up.” Ushijima tells Kageyama, finally finding the energy to move. He stands from the bench and begins to collect his clothes after he ties on his shoes.

“Shouyou told Oikawa too. That idiot.” Kageyama mumbles, “I mean, technically Oikawa knew. He just confirmed it for him.” He sighs and then he too stands up from the bench as he grabs his gym bag. “So, are you going to contact Oikawa?” 

“Miya is right. I can’t expect to approach Bokuto without sorting my differences with Oikawa.” He says as his frown deepens. “But a part of me is not ready to face him. I’m afraid he will reject me.” The _again_ goes without saying.

“Have you thought about making this work without Oikawa?” Kageyama asks and Ushijima knows the answer even though it’s the first time he hears the question.

“No.” He firmly states, “our bond is made for the three of us.”

“But…” Kageyama trails off. “What if Oikawa hasn’t changed?”

Ushijima stays quiet for a moment, letting Kageyama’s words echo in his head for a few seconds. It doesn’t take long for Ushijima to think of the right response but he can’t find himself capable of voicing it. It’s a lot.There is a lot Ushijima wants to say and it all circles back to what he knows about soulmates.

Out of everything his father ever taught him, there are two things he carries close to his heart.

The first is that there is satisfaction behind the sting the ball leaves in the palm of his hand. Unlike other things that are satisfying in life, this sting comes with rewards that go deeper than any victory. Not many understand or feel this way, but when Ushijima spikes a ball and the sting reaches every part of his nervous system, he is flooded with emotions that stem from the seed planted in his heart that has long since grown to a tree. A tree that continues to give fruit with every step he takes in the name of volleyball.

The second is that soulmates are perfect inevitable unions. There is no coincidences or fantasy-like myths in the reasoning behind a bond. It’s all about fate and destiny. It’s all about a higher power in control of an undeniable truth. There can never be a mistake in a bond. In fact, there has never been proof of a bond failing. All soulmates, when they meet, are forever intertwined. Love will come in a soulmate bond regardless of the aspects of the relationship.

Perhaps it’s the definite tone his father always had when speaking of soulmates, or maybe the logic behind every truth his father shared, either way, Ushijima never feared what the future would hold for him when it came to his soulmate. Even when it became obvious he didn’t have a physical bond like most people he knew, or an easily identified emotional or non-physical bond, Ushijima never worried about his soulmate. As an already patient person, he lived knowing fate had a plan for him, knowing that he would one day meet his soulmate and everything would fall into place.

With that mentality, Ushijima chose to focus on volleyball over anything else. He is not sure when the sport became more than just a pass time or an excuse for quality time with his father instead of doing chores or homework. Some time around his childhood, Ushijima just learned to cherish volleyball over everything else. He learned to train his mind and body to overcome any disadvantage that came his way, he learned that there is power behind strength— with every run, every jump, every spike there came the sting his father always spoke about and with that came the rewards.

Above every accomplishment or victory however, his greatest reward would always be the capability of understanding the connection that volleyball has with his soul bond.

It wasn’t easy at first. One day his mom is forced to drive him to the hospital after an unexpected pain comes to his right shoulder. The doctors are confused but manage to reach a conclusion when it leaves just as quickly as it came. Finding out he had a pain bond complicated so many things in his childhood. Though his mom somehow found it fitting; his father had shared his concern. _“If you have a pain bond with your soulmate that means that all the pain you feel, they will feel too. Though your body may be prepared or trained to withstand a certain level of pain, your soulmate may not have that capacity.”_

Ushijima is eight but he understands well what that means. He understands that there is a new disadvantage in the sport he plays and this time his strength wont be of help in overcoming it.

Ushijima is eight years old and he feels like his world is being divided into two. There is a part that holds everything he knows with volleyball at its core while the other part is the unknown destiny he can’t fight. It’s not like his father told him he could no longer play the sport he loved, but rather, Ushijima’s own thrive for that sting is what has him doubting his next step. He doesn’t want to hurt his soulmate and though he is eight, and probably incapable of causing any real harm to his soulmate, he knows that the path he will follow in life will eventually be dangerous. His father’s own story of volleyball is proof of that.

He struggles in making a decision the next few weeks. Playing volleyball during that time comes to be more exhausting than usual and though the people around him notice a certain change in him, they don’t say anything and Ushijima has to resort to figuring it out himself. A part of him knows there is a decision that needs to be made but a greater part of him refuses to decide on anything as he waits for something he can’t quite name. That something comes a year later.

It comes in the form of an all too familiar sting in an unexpected place.

After the pulsing pain he felt for the first time that made him aware of his pain bond, different pains have come and gone throughout the year. Nothing ever came close to the level of the first incident, but Ushijima has slowly accepted the random feel of pain that isn’t his. He takes comfort sometimes, in knowing his soulmate is out there and that they are truly connected. Yet nothing compares to what he feels when he realizes what the pain from his right hand means.

He feels it first one random cold day of winter and then he seems to never stop feeling it. He is a child that understands things most children wouldn’t. He is a child that holds different values and expectations than most children. He is a child with a firm stand on reality and little time for misleading emotions but with that pain, Ushijima hopes the meaning is centred on volleyball. He hopes because he can’t confirm anything but the pain is familiar, the pain fits so perfectly to that sting Ushijima always chases the ball for.

That pain triggers something new in him.

Though the sting doesn’t come from him, it brings rewards and the fruit Ushijima cultivates from that pain is what shapes his character in the coming years.

Volleyball grows to be his strongest ambition. He enjoys it, enjoys improving, enjoys winning, enjoys being able to train his body so that he can keep up with the sting on his right hand. With him, his soulmate grows. The pain from both hands is always on par, always equal in strength and consistency— and Ushijima _knows_. He knows that his hope is not futile, he knows that fate has done its part and made sure his father had been wrong in his assumption. His soulmate would be strong; their body trained and prepared and capable.

Meeting Oikawa and later finding out he was his soulmate set back his confidence in soulmates. Even to this day, Ushijima hates reflecting on the way he felt back in his school days. Then he found out about Bokuto and his own failure in working things out with Oikawa and the growing frustration in their bond forced Ushijima to act carelessly. The year that followed his third year of high school was brutal in many ways— knowing he failed his soulmates made it all the more painful.

Yet it’s thanks to his mistakes that he was able to reflect and come to terms with the reality of the situation. It’s a lot more complex than he can put into words but Ushijima knows well what the answer to Kageyama’s question is.

It doesn’t matter if Oikawa has changed. Soulmates are inevitable truths. Ushijima will fight for his bond, unlike before. This time he will push his for his beliefs to be heard. There is always the chance that things never worked with Oikawa because Bokuto wasn’t in the equation. That won’t be the case this time. Thus things will work out, Ushijima will see through to that.

“I have faith in my bond.” Ushijima confidently states and much like how Sakusa had looked at him with pride the last time they met; Kageyama seems satisfied with his confidence.

Iwaizumi on the other hand, does not.

“It infuriated him every time you mentioned your inevitable bond.” He says; voice sounding hoarse through the line and Ushijima realizes that perhaps he should have taken their time zone difference into consideration. “Telling him you know you will work out because the universe says so won’t make him see reason.”

Ushijima frowns, aware that Iwaizumi won’t be able to tell so through the phone. He is sitting comfortably in his apartment after dropping Kageyama home. With the conversation he had with his teammate in the locker room fresh in his mind, Ushijima had believed it would be a good idea to finally run things through Iwaizumi before he reached out to Oikawa. He wasn’t really expecting the turn in the conversation.

“So you agree he is blinded to reason?” Ushijima asks, hoping to at least find some common ground.

“Of course.” Iwaizumi states. “He is an idiot.”

“Then how—“

“He is a very insecure, shallow, ignorant, stubborn idiot.” Iwaizumi interrupts with a sigh, “but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have a reason for being like that.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Ushijima,” Iwaizumi starts and Ushijima holds the phone tighter as he waits in anticipation for words he hopes will make sense out of everything. “Tooru was a very impressionable kid.” He says unexpectedly. “When he was younger he witnessed something that changed his views on soulmates. Many of us close to him have tried changing his mind but like I said, he is a stubborn idiot.” He sighs. “One of his biggest issues with soulmates is the definite aspect of them. _Soulmates are perfect inevitable unions._ They are fated. Meaning they are completely out of human control and that— that’s a hard pill to swallow when you can’t seem to make your bond work or when you don’t want to acknowledge your bond.”

“If Oikawa gave us a chance—“

Iwaizumi cuts him off again. “It’s not that easy. I mean, I’m with you on this one. Soulmates are fated. I believe in the bond. But Tooru doesn’t.” There is another sigh but surprisingly it doesn’t come from Iwaizumi. Ushijima is caught completely by surprise as he realizes Iwaizumi is not alone and whoever is with his is most likely privy to the conversation. His heart stops for a second, thinking of the possibilities of it being Oikawa. “And perhaps, in some way, he never will. But that doesn’t mean you guys can’t make things work. I mean, that’s what you want, right?”

“Yes.” Ushijima barely manages to respond as his heart now beats frantically as he keeps trying to tell himself that Iwaizumi would have never answered to phone if Oikawa was anywhere near by.

“What does Bokuto want?” Iwaizumi asks and due to Ushijima’s internal breakdown, he pays little mind to Iwaizumi calling his other soulmate familiarly by name.

“Sakusa warned me that his teammates weren’t too pleased with me and then Miya has insisted I keep my distance from him.” Ushijima hesitates to say the next bit but he reasons Iwaizumi will give better advice if he knows the full truth. “He thinks I don’t want him.”

And that’s really what had triggered that desire in Ushijima to reconcile with his soulmates. It had hurt more than words could describe that a close friend of his had to contact him only to inform him that one of his soulmate has lived with the impression that he was unwanted all these years.

Ushijima waits for Iwaizumi’s acknowledgement of his words but the hum of disappointment never comes. Instead Ushijima hears mumbling and then Iwaizumi seems to be covering the phone as he converses with whoever is with him. Ushijima waits patiently though his chest continues to pound. It can’t be Oikawa, he tells himself but who else would Iwaizumi be speaking to in Japanese?

“Ushijima,” Iwaizumi finally says, “I’m sure you can find it in you to convince Bokuto of the opposite. You do want him, right?”

Ushijima frowns at the implication. “Of course. But Miya said—“

“It’s none of his business.” He hears a voice that’s not Iwaizumi but it’s not Oikawa either so the beating of his heart settles down.

Iwaizumi clears his throat. “No matter what Miya thinks… he really has no control over your decisions.”

Ushijima hums in agreement but his mind is now entirely focused on the person that appears to be with Iwaizumi so he quickly asks; “who is with you?”

Iwaizumi stutters and chokes on his own spit. Ushijima’s eyebrows go up surprised when he starts to ramble. “No one. I mean, there is someone but— no one important. Not that he is not important, I just— Sorry. I promise I’m not just exposing this private conversation to just anyone. Shit, I mean, they are not just anyone—uh—“

“Hajime.” The unfamiliar voice interrupts and Ushijima listens on as Iwaizumi apologizes and then nothing seems to happen as the other side goes silent. Ushijima almost goes to check if Iwaizumi hung up when the voice addresses him. “Ushijima-san.”

Ushijima blinks. “Yes?”

“This is Akaashi Keiji. I am Iwaizumi-san’s soulmate.” Ushijima’s mouth falls slightly open as Akaashi pauses before adding; “I am also a close friend of Bokuto-san.”

A quick memory flashes through his mind. He remembers sitting in front of his computer as he watches the finals of the spring nationals. The whole match Ushijima spent at the edge of his seat, his eyes instantly drawn to the man he now knew as his soulmate. Bokuto. He remembers repeating his name in his head every time the camera showed him.

Even when Fukurodani loses Ushijima can’t help but feel a strong sense of pride as the captain stands firm with a steady stance as he looks on ahead. He remembers the camera showing his face for a second and that was all it took for Ushijima to recognize the hunger in his eyes. After all, he has seen that hunger before; both in Oikawa’s gaze and in the face looking back in the mirror.

Beyond that Ushijima remembers the person standing by his soulmate. Remembers seeing calm eyes always looking his way. “Akaashi. Fukurodani’s setter.” Ushijima says without filter.

There is a soft chuckle in the other line. “I apologize for listening in on your conversation.” Akaashi speaks. “And I apologize if I am crossing a line for what I am about to tell you but please,” he stresses, “please do not listen to Miya-san.” Ushijima stays quiet as he is not sure what to respond with. “Though he may only have good intentions in mind, he is wrong if he thinks any of this will work out without Bokuto-san.” Akaashi then adds.

“I do not plan on excluding him.” Ushijima says defensively.

“I didn’t think you did.” Akaashi responds. “I simply think it’s best to try to tackle the problem of Oikawa with Bokuto by your side.”

The phone call ends soon after that. Iwaizumi ends up taking the phone back from his soulmate only to enforce Akaashi’s opinion. Ushijima is left contemplating many things and as the hours pass and he finds himself turning in bed unable to sleep, Ushijima caves and makes one more phone call.

“I have practice early in the morning.” Are the words Sakusa uses to greet him.

“I don’t know what to do.” Is what Ushijima says to that.

There is a deep sigh from the other line and then Sakusa curses. “Atsumu made everything worse, didn’t he? I just knew he would. Today Hinata kept rambling on about Kageyama and his thoughts about how irritating Atsumu is. That can’t be a coincidence.”

Ushijima breathes out. “I spoke to a friend of Bokuto.”

“It it was Kuroo I don’t want to hear it.” A pause, “Or Konoha.”

“I don’t know who they are.” Ushijima states confused.

“Good.” Sakusa snorts, “who did you speak with, then?”

“Akaashi Keiji. He was Fukurodani’s—“

“Setter. I know. He is also not just Bokuto’s friend.” Sakusa mumbles. “For the longest time I thought those two were soulmates. In fact, the only reason I don’t still think so is because I know he is yours.”

“Oh.” Ushijima replies, now taking Akaashi’s words in differently. They suddenly hold more weight than anything else. “Then perhaps I know what to do.”

Sakusa grumbles about being woken before he tells Ushijima to trust his gut and hangs up. It then takes Ushijima only thirty minutes to finally fall asleep; his mind no longer a confused web of thoughts.

The next few days he avoids talking about his soulmates as much as he can. Occasionally Kageyama will inquire about his thoughts but Ushijima tries to give vague answers and little to no information on his next course of action. Then, a week after the phone calls, Ushijima gets a call from Sakusa. When he answers, instead of hearing his friend’s voice, Miya is the one that greets him demanding updates on the whole ‘talking to Oikawa situation’. Ushijima hangs up without saying anything.

The days seem to stretch and blend in with each other to the point that he is left completely flabbergast when one day after practice his coach reminds them the next match will be against the Jackals.

Ushijima’s mind quickly travels back to their match last year. How could he forget? It was the first time he faced Bokuto knowing he was his soulmate.

The Adlers had won the match by an impressive score but it didn’t mean the Jackals hadn’t fought. Ushijima often focuses on the main hitters of opposing teams to compare his strength to them, but he had been unable to pay Oliver Barnes a single thought the entire match.

He is surprise no one caught it on camera; the stupid love sick expression his face would make every time he watched the smiling face of his soulmate. It’s ridiculous that the Jackals have only recently found out about his soulmate bond with Bokuto since every member of the Adlers had confronted him about his longing looks after that match. Much like how many of his friends in Shiratorizawa knew well about his obsession with Oikawa; anyone paying attention could easily tell how Ushijima was completely gone for his soulmates.

However, now he can understand why Bokuto never told anyone until now. Or why Seijoh often showed more dislike for him than any of his teammates. _I don’t make it easy._ He thinks to himself as the coach orders everyone to the locker rooms. Ushijima finds himself trailing behind his teammates, his mind now completely occupied by thoughts of his own failures.

After his talk with Sakusa, he had made up his mind. Ushijima could understand why Miya thought it was important for him to fix things with Oikawa before contacting Bokuto, but Akaashi’s advice had given Ushijima much more comfort. No matter how much effort Ushijima was willing to put, he knew it would all be meaningless with Oikawa’s predetermined hatred. There was also no way Ushijima would put aside his beliefs in soulmates when facing him, not after the way that resulted in their school days.

Ushijima was going to need help and what better help than his other soulmate? What better help than someone else who is fated to stand by Oikawa?

Ushijima knows that the bond will work with all three of them; he knows that destiny has connected them through pain and even beyond that, through volleyball. The sting he chases after— both his soulmate have probably done the same. There is something beautiful about the confidence Ushijima feels when thinking that. It ignites a fire in his veins knowing the absoluteness of his bond.

He is certain their bond will work. He is certain that they are inevitable.

Yet.

Yet there is a small part of him. A very small part that seems to grow as he keeps reflecting on how things came to be like this.

A very small part that screams at Ushijima with anger and shame.

A very small part of him that doubts.

Ushijima is confident everything will work out but every ones in a while two memories make their way to his mind. Two memories that are similar yet years apart. Two memories with two different people and two different settings. Two memories that cause a pain Ushijima knows his soulmates won’t ever feel through their bond.

The first is after a match in middle school. _“We’re soulmates.” He says, finally cornering Oikawa outside the gym._

_Oikawa looks at him for almost ten seconds without saying anything, eyes slightly dazed and mouth firm in a straight line. Ushijima can vaguely remember hearing the drops of a poorly closed tab while the cheers of a packed gymnasium seeped through the washroom door._

_“Oikawa.” Ushijima calls out once the silence gets too loud and the reaction he gets from him is unexpected. After all, though they have their differences Ushijima never expected him to simply turn away without a single word._

_It shocks him to the point that he stands frozen as Oikawa walks away._ This isn’t suppose to happen _. Ushijima remembers reflecting._ Don’t go _. He remembers wishing._ A mistake _. He remembers thinking just as Oikawa is almost completely out of sight and then: “I know.” Oikawa states. “It changes nothing.” Oikawa leaves and Ushijima is left there waiting. Waiting for him to come back._

But he doesn’t. He never returns to tell Ushijima he is joking, never returns to apologize, never returns to simply talk. Ushijima is left waiting and it happens again years down the road. 

The second is also after a match. _He sits outside the stadium, his eyes focused on the bus that slowly gets filled with dejected players of the team Ushijima just crushed. Not many pay him attention. Sakusa barely even glances his way when he comes out, talking to the captain. Miya himself is quieter than usual. It feels strange and weird yet Ushijima waits._

_He waits and then he sees him. Bokuto sees him too._

_Yet._

_Back then Oikawa had acknowledged he knew with words. This time Bokuto stares at him from a distance and Ushijima looks at his eyes and easily confirms that he knows._ Of course he knows. _Ushijima swallows and waits. A moment passes and then another and then—_

_He walks away. He never approached him and the only conclusion Ushijima can draw is that much like Oikawa, Bokuto doesn’t want him._

Ushijima has his own insecurities. He has his own doubts.

 _I won’t back down._ He tells himself and just as quickly as those memories came they are gone and Ushijima straightens his back and looks on ahead ready to chase after the inevitable one more time. After all, no matter how inadequate he might come to feel; his is not ordinary.

He will find a way to stand by his soulmates; the three of them, finally together. With that thought in mind, Ushijima enters the locker room; his mind already working on a plan he could put into action come match day. 

**Author's Note:**

> I chose not to tag Akaashi and Iwaizumi to leave some sort of surprise in there for you guys.  
> I would also like to mention that I had originally planned for Ushijima to some how be connected with Iwaizumi for the purpose of the plot. Needless to say I was extremely pleased with the last chapter. 
> 
> Anyways. Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think!  
> Stay tuned for the next part which will most likely focus on Oikawa but could also be centred on other couples. It honestly depends on the feedback I get and the follow Haikyuu chapters. 
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
